


The Official Group Chat of Akademi High

by psythewriter



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Yandere Ayano, Chatting & Messaging, Message Boards, Multi, Passive Ayano, so it can be up to your interpretation, they make a lot of yandere jokes though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: iwasonceahero has started a group chat with loveanddeath, pineappleonpizzadiscourse, NarutoYuto, and 30 others.MegamiSaikou has renamed the group chat to The Official Group Chat of Akademi High.iwasonceahero: wow, that’s a lot of people.iwasonceahero: but anyways, LET’S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!MegamiSaikou: ...MegamiSaikou: What Hinata-san means to say is, welcome to the Official Akademi High Group Chat everyone! I hope we can all use this chat responsibly and become great friends in this time we have together!iwasonceahero: your explanation isn’t as funKoharu and Megami try to unite everyone through the power of social media, and it doesn't go as planned.





	1. This Could've Gone Better

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do one of these for ages so finally, here we go.
> 
> Also check out Yandere_Rock's message board fic for Yandere Simulator
> 
> The formatting is also inspired by ikuzonos' message board fic for Dangan Ronpa.
> 
> Also, for clarification, here are the character's usernames that debut in this chapter:  
> Koharu Hinata - iwasonceahero  
> Megami Saikou - MegamiSaikou  
> Ayano Aishi - loveanddeath  
> Yui Rio - evilcackle.jpg  
> Shima Shita - pineappleonpizzadiscourse  
> Sho Kunin - craftsman  
> Mina Rai - apprentice  
> Budo Masuta - MartialArtsMaster  
> Juku Ren - jukuren=D  
> Pippi Osu - Student_14  
> Midori Gurin - Green?????  
> Kuu Dere - KuuDere  
> Oka Ruto - thetruepoweroftheoccult  
> Shin Higaku - occultism  
> Daku Atsu - thedarkarts  
> Kokuma Jutsu - blackmagic  
> Saki Miyu - *floweryfairy*  
> Haruto Yuto - NarutoYuto  
> Hayato Haruki - greenbean  
> Ryusei Koki - fuckingloser  
> Riku Soma - chickennugget  
> Kokona Haruka - ~~Kokona.Haruka~~  
> Info-chan - eHIm1@LG2`
> 
> If I missed any, please inform me!

_9:21 PM_

_iwasonceahero_ _has started a group chat with_ _loveanddeath_ _,_ _pineappleonpizzadiscourse_ _,_ _NarutoYuto_ _, and 30 others._

 _MegamiSaikou_ _has renamed the group chat to_ _The Official Group Chat of Akademi High_ _._

 **iwasonceahero** : wow, that’s a lot of people.

 **iwasonceahero** : but anyways, LET’S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!

 **MegamiSaikou** : ...

 **MegamiSaikou** : What Hinata-san means to say is, welcome to the Official Akademi High Group Chat everyone! I hope we can all use this chat responsibly and become great friends in this time we have together!

 **iwasonceahero** : your explanation isn’t as fun

 _loveanddeath_ _has left the group chat._

 _MegamiSaikou_ _has added_ _loveanddeath_ _to the group chat._

 **MegamiSaikou** : No.

 _MegamiSaikou_ _has disabled leaving in this group chat. While it is disabled, you are not permitted to leave the group chat unless you are kicked or banned._

 **loveanddeath** : …

 **loveanddeath** : Someone please kick me.

 **loveanddeath** : I don’t care if it’s in real life or in this chat, just do it.

 **MegamiSaikou** : I sincerely apologize Aishi-san, but I can’t let anyone be an exception or else everyone will try to leave and there will be no order.

 **loveanddeath** : I’ve held people against their will before, but I had no idea this was what it was like.

 **evilcackle.jpg** : control freak

 **MegamiSaikou** : However, I am considering kicking Rio-san.

 **evilcackle.jpg** : WOW RUDE?

 **MegamiSaikou** : You were the first one to insult.

 **evilcackle.jpg** : whatever

 **iwasonceahero** : it’s so quiet here? is anyone online?

 **evilcackle.jpg** : no. so much for some grand opening.

 **MegamiSaikou** : This was never intended to be some spectacular event. We can simply wait until others appear.

 **evilcackle.jpg** : i bet itll be after 12am when that happens

 **iwasonceahero** : god no

_1:47 AM_

**NarutoYuto** : HYPE

 **iwasonceahero** : FUCK YOU

 **loveanddeath** : Why am I not surprised?

 **NarutoYuto** : also why is koki-kuns name **@fuckingloser**

 **eHIm1@LG2`** : :)

 **NarutoYuto** : figured

 **fuckingloser** : someone called? ;)

 **iwasonceahero** : ew

 **eHIm1@LG2`** : Leave.

 **loveanddeath** : And take me with you.

 **MegamiSaikou** : No one leaves and please sleep.

 **NarutoYuto** : why are you awake?

 **MegamiSaikou** : I forgot to set my status to do not disturb and your messages have woken me up.

 **iwasonceahero** : please stay you’re the only one you can keep them in check

 **MegamiSaikou** : No. They’re your problem now.

 _MegamiSaikou_ _is now away._

 **greenbean** : KOHAUR HINATE FUCKIG DETROYDS

 **iwasonceahero** : hi hayato

 **greenbean** : hi everyone

 **fuckingloser** : WHAT IS THIS

 **iwasonceahero** : a group chat

 **fuckingloser** : NO

 **fuckingloser** : <<THIS

 **eHIm1@LG2`** : I did it.

 **iwasonceahero** : and i paid her to

 **fuckingloser** : WHY WHAT DID I DO TO YOU

 **iwasonceahero** : im not going into to detail in a group chat open to the entire school

 **fuckingloser** : ;(

 **iwasonceahero** : lets talk about something else

 **jukuren** : Hi guys!

 **apprentice** : Hi

 **MartialArtsMaster** : It’s nice to finally have a way to communicate with everyone!

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : Agreed.

 **craftsman** : MARTIAL ARTS CLUB HAS ARRIVED

 **NarutoYuto** : who is **@pineappleonpizzadiscourse** and why

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : This is Shima, and Hinata-san chose this name. I had no part in this.

 **iwasonceahero** : she proudly eats pineapple on pizza everyday so i punished her

 **NarutoYuto** : im sorry i asked

 **jukuren** : Hey, are we able to put punctuation and symbols in our username?

 **~~Kokona.Haruka~~** : Hi and yes!

 **jukuren** : Okay, thank you very much.

 **iwasonceahero** : hi haruka-san

 **fuckingloser** : cockona

 **~~Kokona.Haruka~~** : I see Info-chan did what we asked.

 **fuckingloser** : you know what

 **fuckingloser** : i dont have to stand for this

 **fuckingloser** : i can just spam the chat until its changed

 _pineappleonpizzadiscourse_ _has muted_ _fuckingloser_ _._

 **iwasonceahero** : thanks shi-san

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : It was nothing.

 **greenbean** : FUCKIGN ROSSTED

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : You’ll be next.

 ***floweryfairy*** : lol

 **NarutoYuto** : lol

 **greenbean** : lol

 **craftsman** : lol

 **evilcackle.jpg** : lol

 ***floweryfairy*** : I hate you guys.

 **chickennugget** : Please act responsible everyone. Saiko-san has trusted us with this chat so let’s prove that she can trust us!

 **Student_14** : she can’t trust us

 **Student_14** : also your username?

 **chickennugget** : I refuse to elaborate…

 _jukuren_ _has changed his username to_ _jukuren=D_ _._

 **jukuren=D** : Welcome to the chat Miyu-san, Rio-san, Soma-san, and Osu-san! =D

 **apprentice** : jUKU NO

 **iwasonceahero** : wHY

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : Please remove that abomination from your name immediately.

 **jukuren=D** : What do you mean? It’s a smiley face! =D

 **iwasonceahero:** i am conflicted

 **apprentice** : on one hand he’s happy and i’d like to keep it that way but on the other i don’t know if i can let him keep that in his username

 **KuuDere** : It’s a penis.

 _KuuDere_ _is away._

 **jukuren=D** : WHAT

 **craftsman** : HAHAHA

 **apprentice** : of course kunin laughs

 **jukuren=D** : KUNIN-SAN YOU SAID IT WAS A SMILE

 **jukuren=D** : I CANT CHANGE THIS FOR 6 MONTHS

 **craftsman** : :)

 **jukuren=D** : :(

 **Green?????** : y wood kuninkun do smth liek tht 2 his frend???//???/

 _iwasonceahero_ _has muted_ _Green?????_ _._

 **iwasonceahero** : sorry but i can’t stand her

 **occultism** : Why am I unable to leave?

 **blackmagic** : I would like to know as well…

 **MartialArtsMaster** : I believe that Saiko-san set it so you cannot leave. I think this is for the best, as it will unite us, not only has classmates, but as friends!

 **blackmagic** : Well, when you put it like that…

 **thetruepoweroftheoccult** : Why did you guys add us to this anyway? Don’t you all hate us?

 **iwasonceahero** : only some of us. i for one, hope this will break the barrier between the occult club and everyone else. you guys are just as important <3

 **thetruepoweroftheoccult** : I truly appreciate your kindness, Hinata-chan.

 **occultism** : <3

 **occultism** : What does <3 mean?

 **thedarkarts** : I believe it’s a heart.

 **occultism** : Oh

 **occultism** : I’ve ripped out dozens of hearts

 **iwasonceahero** : WHAT

 **MartialArtsMaster** : You are not welcome here!

 ***floweryfairy*** : WTF

 **NarutoYuto** : WTF

 **greenbean** : WTF

 ***floweryfairy*** : You guys are so mean.

 **occultism** : of animals

 **occultism** : I’m not a monster…

 **loveanddeath** : Yeah, you guys got me and Higaku-kun mixed up.

 **loveanddeath** : I’m the serial killer.

 **iwasonceahero** : oh yeah, we’re dumb.

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : I lost track of time and it’s past 2 AM now.

 **craftsman** : so

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : Go to sleep.

 **craftsman** : no

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : Well, I am. Goodnight.

 _pineappleonpizzadiscourse_ _is now away._

 ***floweryfairy*** : I’m inclined to agree. Goodnight.

 _*floweryfairy*_ _is now away._

 **jukuren=D** : I need a good rest as well! I’ll see you all in class! :D

 **MartialArtsMaster** : Or in clubs!

 **~~Kokona.Haruka~~** : Yeah bye

 _jukuren=D_ _is now away._

 _MartialArtsMaster_ _is now away._

 _~~Kokona.Haruka~~_ _is now away._

 **craftsman** : i wont do it

 **iwasonceahero** : then you leave me no choice

 _iwasonceahero_ _has muted_ _craftsman_ _._

 **loveanddeath** : Thank you.

 **iwasonceahero** : no problem

  


_Private chat with_ _iwasonceahero_ _and_ _Green?????._

 **Green?????** : Hinata-chaaan?

 **Green?????** : I’m still muted!

 **Green?????** : I promise I won’t bother people.

 **Green?????** : Pleeeeeeeease!

 _iwasonceahero_ _is now away._


	2. That Was A Close One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jukuren=D** : What a roast-fest!  
>  **iwasonceahero** : JUKU NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for clarity, here are the usernames of those that debut in this chapter:  
> Osana Najimi - Baka!  
> Osoro Shidesu - I'mFrightening  
> Amai Odayaka - SweetLikeSugar  
> Mei Mio - bluehairedbraniac  
> Sakyu Basu - serioussakyu  
> Inkyu Basu - incredibleinkyu
> 
> The usernames of characters that have appeared previously should be in the description of the previous chapter! If I've left anyone out, please tell me!

_6:37 PM_

_Group chat with loveanddeath, pineappleonpizzadiscourse, NarutoYuto, and 30 others._

_MegamiSaikou has unmuted Green?????, fuckingloser, and craftsman._

**MegamiSaikou** : It is unfortunate that Hinata-san has muted you three in the chat. I apologize for any inconveniences.

 **iwasonceahero** : DONT ACT LIKE SHI-SAN IS A FUCKING SAINT SHE MUTED KOKI

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : He was threatening to spam us with messages that most likely involved some type of pornography. I was merely doing my part to protect the sanctity of this chat.

 **iwasonceahero** : a

 **iwasonceahero** : i can’t argue with that

 **fuckingloser** : speaking of which

 **iwasonceahero** : DONT DO IT

 **fuckingloser** : winkwonk.jpg

 **iwasonceahero** : NOOOO DELETE DELTEDELTE

 **loveanddeath** : You are disgusting.

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : At least this isn’t Discord where we can see previews of images in the chat.

 **Student_14** : shi-san uses discord?

 **pineappleonpizzadiscourse** : Um…

_pineappleonpizzadiscourse is now away._

**NarutoYuto** : FUCKING EXPOSED

 **SweetLikeSugar** : Please don’t harass Shi-san! She deserves to do whatever she wants without being criticized, just like anybody else!

 **NarutoYuto** : people like odayaka-san make annoying people less fun

 **I’mFrightening** : then shut your fucking trap already

 **greenbean** : yikes

 **NarutoYuto** : IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY HARU-KUN

 **greenbean** : I’m sorry...but Shidesu-chan scares me.

 **I’mFrightening** : wimp

 **NarutoYuto** : wimp

 **Green?????** : o_o

 **iwasonceahero** : ew

 **Green?????** : y do u hate me so much hinata-chaaaan???????

 **iwasonceahero** : really

 **Green?????** : yea really!!11!

 **iwasonceahero** : ok lemme type it all up later

 **iwasonceahero** : and don’t expect me to go easy because i’m in a bad mood today

 **NarutoYuto** : shidesu-san must’ve infected her

 **I’mFrightening** : don’t you dare

 **chickennugget** : Please be kind!

 **Baka!** : why is your username…?

 **chickennugget** : As I have previously stated, I prefer not to speak about this subject.

 **evilcackle.jpg** : when the guy with purple hair is the most eloquent person you know

 **SweetLikeSugar** : Rio-san! Have you been studying the vocab guides I gave you? I’ve never seen you use the word ‘eloquent’ before!

 **evilcackle.jpg** : a

 **evilcackle.jpg** : wow

 **SweetLikeSugar** : Oh no, that sounded really mean! I’m sorry!

 **evilcackle.jpg** : ;-; i hate it when you’re a nice person

 **greenbean** : YUI RI9O DUCVKFING DESRAORYT

 **apprentice** : that message doesn’t even make sense

 **iwasonceahero** : does haru-kun ever make sense?

 **Baka!** : ^^^^^^^

 **jukuren=D** : What a roast-fest!

 **iwasonceahero** : JUKU NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN

 ***floweryfairy*** : OH NO THEY GOT TO JUKU

 **apprentice** : save my son please

 **jukuren=D** : Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset any of you! It seemed like some cool ‘slang’ term, so I used it to sound cool! :D  It seems to have backfired…

 ***floweryfairy*** : SWEETIE

 **iwasonceahero** : WHO’S SWEETER: ODAYAKA-SAN OR JUKU?

 **apprentice** : juku uses emojis so yeah

 **evilcackle.jpg** : odayaka

 **NarutoYuto** : juku

 **greenbean** : juku

 **craftsman** : odayaka-san literally has sweet in her username

 **I’mFrightening** : juku

 **occultism** : amai-san

 **iwasonceahero** : WHOA

 **SweetLikeSugar** : It’s nice to see that you’re talking in the chat, Shin-san!

 **iwasonceahero** : W H O A

 **iwasonceahero** : ARE YOU GUYS SEEING THIS?

 ***floweryfairy*** : YES

 **bluehairedbraniac** : YES

 **evilcackle.jpg** : YES

 **NarutoYuto** : YES

 **greenbean** : YES

 **thetruepoweroftheoccult** : yes

 **iwasonceahero** : EVEN RUTO-SAN SEES IT

 **SweetLikeSugar** : What do you all mean?

 **KuuDere** : Odayaka-san and Higaku-kun are a couple.

_KuuDere is now away._

**SweetLikeSugar** : Preposterous!

 **occultism** : hosw wodul tyat evej wqork

 **bluehairedbraniac** : Yeah, you’re both lying.

 **iwasonceahero** : since when were you two on a first name basis?

 **SweetLikeSugar** : That’s completely idiotic! You have no proper evidence and are, therefore, making absolutely ridiculous accusations!

 **greenbean** : OAYAKA SPCIIGN UP TOSAYS TUESDAY BATTLE

 **occultism** : plseas stopfp

 **bluehairedbraniac** : Liars.

 **apprentice** : how can you tell?

 **bluehairedbraniac** : Odayaka-san uses larger words and becomes aggressive when she lies, and Higaku-kun’s hands shakes violently, which can only be the reason that he’s making so many gramatical errors and not bothering to correct them.

 **evilcackle.jpg** : screenshotted

 **iwasonceahero** : HOLY SHIT

 **greenbean** : MIO CHAN LAYN IT DOWN

 **SweetLikeSugar** : That’s wrong.

 **serioussakyu** : I’ve heard Odayaka-san lie before and she didn’t use ‘bigger words.’

 **incredibleinkyu** : yeah sis and i can back odayaka-san up!

 **bluehairedbraniac** : What?! Really?!

 **serioussakyu** : Yes. We can PM you about the details later.

 **bluehairedbraniac** : That would be helpful.

 **bluehairedbraniac** : And this isn’t over. I will find out the truth.

 **iwasonceahero** : yeah and they both dodged my question so im still suspicious

 **evilcackle.jpg** : wow mio-san unsubbed

 **SweetLikeSugar** : We're not together, but it’s okay! Everybody makes mistakes!

 **occultism** : And we’re all friends here, right?

 **evilcackle.jpg** : well, _we’re_ all friends

 **greenbean** : Don’t go there, Rio-san.

 **evilcackle.jpg** : o

 ***floweryfairy*** : wow

 **iwasonceahero** : when haru-kun is serious you know you fucked up

 **greenbean** : Sorry, but all of us, including the occult club members are friends here.

 **iwasonceahero** : agreed! <3

 **greenbean** : <3

 **SweetLikeSugar** : <3

 ***floweryfairy*** : <3

 **occultism** : <3

 **MegamiSaikou** : Wow, looks like you guys _don’t_ need me around to get along.

 **iwasonceahero** : mom please stay

 **occultism** : Join us!

 **MegamiSaikou** : Sure.

 **SweetLikeSugar** : Hooray!

 **NarutoYuto** : hi mommy

 **MegamiSaikou** : Don’t push it.

 **NarutoYuto** : fine geez

 

_Private messages with SweetLikeSugar and occultism._

**occultism** : That was a close one.

 **SweetLikeSugar** : Yeah, thank God for the Basu sisters.

 **occultism** : Why did they do that anyway?

 **SweetLikeSugar** : They owed me, and I needed a favor in that moment.

 **occultism** : That was sweet of them. I’ll have to tell Ruto-san to postpone their kidnapping.

 **SweetLikeSugar** : Haha, yeah. They’re good friends. I gotta go now.

 **occultism** : Cooking classes?

 **SweetLikeSugar** : Yup. Bye, Shin! I love you!

 **occultism** : …

 **occultism** : ...I love you, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to put focus on different characters as best I can. It's difficult to focus on every character in one chapter when there are 30+ characters. The next chapter will feature a different group chat with a smaller, different cast of characters.
> 
> I'm sorry if your favorite character has been absent! I intend to make sure every single character is focused on at some point, so don't worry!
> 
> also amai/shin is pure and good okay?  
> I had to include it


End file.
